


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small fic about Wyynde and Garth.
Relationships: Garth/Wyynde (DCU)
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

“You guys are being too nice,” Garth said as Wyynde helped him lay back on the living room couch. Wyynde had made the couch into a comfy resting space for Garth to rest on while he cleaned up the guest room for his use.   
“I can’t be nice enough to you, Garth, especially when you’re hurt,” Wyynde responded. He handed him a blanket and an ice pack, “It would probably feel better if you laid on your back.”  
Garth hummed in response and slowly twisted around onto his back. Wyynde had situated a pillow underneath his lower back and helped him unravel the plush blanket, draping it over him, “If you need anything, anything, call me, okay? I’ll be in the kitchen figuring out what to make.”   
Wyynde walked away from the couch, letting Garth rest. Garth watched him go, pressing the ice pack deeper on his bruised ribs. The T.V was turned on and tuned into a news channel. He could feel the pain medication start to affect him, causing a weird state of half, calm sleep. He laid there in a hazy state and in his weird mental headspace, he realized that this was the only time he felt… Comfortable, and it wasn’t because of the pain meds. He could hear Wyynde humming a soft tune from the kitchen, his naked feet plapping against the tiled floor of the kitchen as he looked around for something to make for dinner. Upstairs, Kaldur was rummaging around and cleaning the guest bedroom, and he could hear him walk around.   
Garth realized that he didn’t feel lonely.  
He had a big grin on his face as he fell asleep.   
\---  
“Wyynddeeeeee” Wyynde heard from the kitchen, pausing stirring the spaghetti to walk into the living room. He gasped and came to the couch, where Garth was halfway off of the couch, giggling to himself. He looked like he just came out of a wreck. Wyynde came to his side, and was immediately pulled into a hug. Wyynde paused in shock.  
“Garth, are you okay?”  
“I wanted a hugggg.” Garth replied, hugging him tighter, his head tucking in against Wyynde’s chest. ‘Those pain meds must have made him loopy’ Wyynde thought. Wyynde hugged him back, and in the process, helped him get back up onto the couch, “Huuggg.”  
“I am hugging you, dear.” Wyynde smirked, holding him.  
“I don’t wanna be alone!” Garth snuggled closer like a chick seeking out heat.   
“I’m not going to leave you alone.”  
“Even when i’m better?”   
“Even when you're better, dear.”


End file.
